


Video: A Place Called Home

by lateralus



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Fanvids, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralus/pseuds/lateralus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: A Place Called Home

###  Direct link: [A Place Called Home | The Last Of Us](http://youtu.be/bb7wU1fZTeY)


End file.
